I LOVE YOU
by pilachu
Summary: ini cerita seonho yang baru tau kakaknya punya temen-temen ganteng dan daehwi yang naksir bule ganteng (summary apaan ini mah)


**I LOVE YOU**

 _Pilachu present_

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **guanho**

Langit cerah dan cuaca panas bikin seonho cepat laper dan haus. Pengen cepat-cepat ke kantin tapi pak jaehwan selaku guru matematika yang menurut seonho gak tau diri ini.

Kenapa gak tau diri? Karena jam pelajaran pak jehwan udah selesai dari 10 menit yang lalu dan sekarang tuh waktunya istirahat. Malah masih dengan santainya ngejelasin materi yang sungguh seonho gak tau itu materi apaan.

Lah gimana mau ngerti dari awal pak jaehwan masuk dia udah ga fokus.

"pak intrupsi"

Semua siswa dalam kelas noleh ke daehwi termasuk seonho yang duduk sebelah sama cabe sekolah ini. Apaan coba intrupsi. Yakali, seonho ngerasa lagi kek lagi lomba debat. Btw seonho pernah ikut debat. Mewakili sekolah? Kagalah mewakili kelas itupun gak menang. Hello, debat bahasa inggris soalnya. Kalo debat makanan dia yakin dia menang. Oke kembali ke intrupsi Lee-cabe-Daehwi.

"pak jam pelajaran bapak udah selesai. Daehwi sama temen-temen laper. Ini tuh jam istirahat. Ga like akutuh kalo bapak gini"

Demi segala kecabean dan ke sok imutan daehwi. Seonho merasa benar-benar berterima kasih karena setelahnya pak jaehwan merasa bersalah dan keluar kelas.

" lu telah menyelamatkan gue dari kelaparan akibat pak jaehwan" –seonho

"lee daehwi gitu loh" daehwi kibas-kibas rambutnya ala iklan shampoo. Dan seonho ga like.

" ewww. Ayok ke kantin. Udah ga tahan in. laper banget"

Butuh waktu berapa menit untuk kekantin, karena kantin dengan kelas seonho itu jauh tapi tetap masih berhubungan. Uda macam LDR-an gitu.

"ih tempat duduk kita udah ada yang nempatin" - daehwi

seonho ngeliat kearah andalan tempat mereka duduk di kantin. Ah itukan tempat duduk mereka. Seonho ga like.

"ih iya, gimana dong. Itu tuh keknya gengnya kak Daniel"

Seonho sama daehwi sama-sama manyun.

"keknya harus ngeluarin jiwa cabe deh biar kita bisa duduk disana" –daehwi

Ah, seonho kan gak bisa cabe kek daehwi. Anak ayam mana bisa jadi cabe-cabean.

" anak ayam gak bisa jadi cabe. Dia udah terlahir jadi yang polos"

" iya gue tau lu itu anak ayam ho, tapi lu ga polos. Lupa apa kita kan sering nyabe. Tapi lu pura-pura ga inget. Udah ah ayo"

Seonho cuma pasrah sambil manyun ditarik si daehwi ke hadapan kak Daniel cs.

" boleh duduk disini gak? Ini tempat duduk favorit kami"

Daehwi pasang ekspresi kedip-kedip kiyeowo yang bikin seonho juga ngikutin. Dasar, anak cabe-cabean. Btw seonho bisa ngeliat banyak yang ganteng disini. Dan seonho rada kaget liat ada guanlin kakak kesayangannya diantara geng kak daniel. Kalo belum tau. Guanlin sama seonho rumahnya sebrangan gitu dari udah lama. Seonho lupa. Mereka deket. Keluarganya juga.

"lah kakak ada disini. Kok gue baru tau kakak temenan sama mereka"

Seonho ngomong ke guanlin. Dan yang lain pada kaget kalo seonho sama guanlin saling kenal.

" lu nya aja yang ga liat ho. Duduk sini gih. Kelaperan lagi kalo lama-lama berdiri gitu" guanlin nepuk-nepuk bagian bangku yang kosong disebelahnya.

" lah anjir itu adek lu?" woojin rada masih kaget.

" hooh adek gue ini"

"anjir udah dapat adek kelas 10 aja lu lin" –daniel

"keknya gue harus punya adek kelas 10 juga nih"- woojin

Seonho langsung duduk disamping guanlin.

Mereka baru pada tau karena seonho itu baru kelas 10 dan tahun ajaran baru kan baru seminggu ini berlangsung. Ya jadi seonho itu masih adek kelas baru.

Seonho seneng karena geng kak Daniel yang seonho denger dari beberapa temen kelasnya yang emang update banget tentang berita sekolah, yang bilang geng kak Daniel itu rada berandal itu gar amah.

Mana ada ga ramah. Ramah gini kok. Liat tuh daehwi aja sibuk ngobrol sama anggota geng kak Daniel yang lain. Dari yang seonho lihat keknya itu si cabe suka sama Samuel yang punya muka bule gitu, gimana seonho gak tahu. Dia udah temenan lama sama si daehwi.

"ini makanan lu ho"

Guanlin emang dari tadi pamit bentar ngambilin makanan buat seonho. Baik banget kan kakaknya seonho. Ah seonho makin saying

"makasih kak" seonho senyum dan langsung lahap makanannya. Bodo amat sama daehwi yang keknya laparnya udah hilang karena kenyang ngomong sama cogan-cogan.

" untuk ada kak guanlin ya. Kita bisa jadi deket sama geng kak Daniel"

ini daehwi yang gak berhenti ngomong dari tadi karena merasa seneng banget bisa deket sama cogan-cogan sekolah.

" ih cukup gue yang manggil guanlin kakak. Lu jangan" seonho protes

" lah serah gue dong. Dasar anak ayam"

Daehwi mah bodo amat. Lagian dia ga suka guanlin kok. Dia sukanya si bule ganteng aka Samuel.

" bisa ga minta-in id line si Samuel ke kakak lu itu" daehwi ngeliatin seonho berharap agar si anak ayam ngebantuin dia.

" hmm gak tau. Gue tau lu naksir sama si Samuel kan?"

Daehwi Cuma ngangguk terus nyengir

" lu tuh ya kalo suka sama orang jangan terlalu jelas banget gitulah"

Seonho sok ngasih saran banget. Lah hubungannya sama si guanlin aja kakak-adek zone gitu"

"bodo"

Ternyata setelah seonho kepo kenapa dia baru tau kalo guanlin temenan sama geng kak Daniel karena gaunlin baru aja masuk geng kak Daniel itu. Pantesan dia ga pernah liat mereka main kerumahnya guanlin.

"kakak ini seonho"

Guanlin jalan kearah pintu kamar ngebukain pintu buat seonho. Seonho udah biasa kerumah dan keluar masuk kamar guanlin, guanlin juga gitu

"kakak bantuin pr seonho ya"

Oalah pantesan muka seonho rada frustasi gitu karena pr ternyata

"pr apaan emangnya?"

Guanlin ini termasuk anak pinter di sekolah. Ga kek seonho pinternya makan doing

"pr bahasa inggris" –seonho

"sini dah" guanlin duduk lesehan diatas karpet yang seonho kasihin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dia. Motifnya anak ayam. Seonho maksa buat dipake di kamar guanlin. Ya turutin ajalah.

Seonho ngeliatin guanlin yang sibuk ngerjain prnya. Ini yang dia suka dari guanlin, selalu ada buat dia.

"kakak ganteng banget kalo serius gini" seonho ngecium pipi guanlin bentar terus guanlin Cuma ketawa.

Dia udah biasa skinship gini sama seonho.

"jadi kalo serius ga ganteng? Haha. Nah selesai ini prnya" guanlin nutup buku pr seonho terus tiduran diatas karpet empuk motif anak ayam.

" gak lah. Ganteng juga kok" seonho manyun terus narik tangan guanlin dan langsung ngambil posisi tiduran dengan lengan guanlin jadi bantalnya dan meluk guanlin erat.

" gak bisa napas ini ho"

" ih seonho ga erat kok meluknya. Kakak lebay" seonho protes

"lah yang lebay kan kamu biasanya haha"

Hati seonho berbunga-bunga pas denger kakak kesayangannya manggil kamu buat dia.

" seonho ga lebay. Yang lebay itu daehwi! Btw gue seonho sayang kakak" seonho senyum dan masih tetap melukin guanlin.

Daehwi dirumahnya pun kesedak gara-gara si seonho yang nyebut namanya.

Aku malah bikin ff baru dan gak ngelanjutin asrama 101. Maaf ya lagi bingung mau di bawa kemana itu ff wkwk. Sangat diharapkan review nya ya untuk ff aku. Kritik dan saran Cuma diterima tapi jangan terlalu yang menyakiti hati ngomongnya. Gomawo ^^


End file.
